The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a two-way butt connector including an interior conductive housing and a fastener configured to adjoin and secure two ends of a wire within the housing without the need of a crimper.
A crimping tool is a device used to conjoin two pieces of metal, such as two electrical wires, by deforming one or both of them in a way that causes them to hold each other. The bend or deformity resulting from the tool's work is called a crimp, which ensures that the two pieces of metal have been conjoined. In electrical wiring, crimping tools, or crimpers, are employed in order to repair or join damaged or broken wires. The crimper is commonly employed with a butt connector to terminate the wires safely. Butt connectors include an external insulating area and a bore including a conductive housing, or conduit that receives two ends, or butts, of a wire into either side. Upon insertion of the wire ends into the conduit, the butt connector is crimped around the two wire ends, thereby securing the wire ends to one another and establishing an electrical connection therebetween.
Though current butt connectors enable joinder of two wire ends, they require crimpers in order to secure the wire ends within the conduit in which they have been inserted. Current butt connectors are unable secure two wire ends together without the use of a crimper. For example, if an electrician forgets his or her crimper, the wire ends cannot be connected and the electrician cannot ensure proper repair of the broken or damaged wire. Moreover, installing different types of wires requiring connections would not be feasible. Ultimately, lacking a means by which to secure two wire ends together without a crimper may lead to the exposure of stripped wires for prolonged periods of time, causing additional wire damage or hazardous conditions. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a butt connector configured to secure two wire ends together without the use of a crimper.